CARP will provide counseling and recovery services for low income alcoholics and problem drinkers and their families residing in San Antonio and Bexar County, Texas. Identified participants will be enrolled in CARP activities and/or referred to other community agencies if CARP is unable to meet their needs. Participant intake data will be analyzed and a treatment and rehabilitation plan devised to meet each individual's needs. Follow-up will be performed to insure that participant needs are met by CARP or the designated referral agency. Target area residents, (potential participants), shall be the object of an educational campaign for the disemination of alcoholism information on prevention, early detection and available treatment. CARP will be of service on a full-time basis for crisis intervention. In addition, CARP will provide comprehensive staff development for its employees as well as alcoholism education to its Policy Advisory Council and other local agencies with which it has work agreements.